Little Orphan Girl
by Pixiedust2013
Summary: Just a thought I had about how Hisana & Rukia died. I am not sure where I want to go with this but please R&R. Would like to make it into something great.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any characters. **

**Please feel free to message me on any tips. I really dont know where I am going with this yet but I would like to continue to make my own stories again. **

**Thank You!**

Little Orphan Girl

Mother is in the kitchen making dinner for her family. The father sitting on the floor with baby girl in his arms while helping his 15 year old daughter with her book report. Nothing out of the ordinary with this family. Just loving parents doing what they do every day. That is until that terrible night.

"Dad…I need help finishing this report!" said the teen, walking to her father with a folder full of papers. The father bouncing the baby girl in his arms looked up to his teen daughter. He smiled before beconing his daughter to sit next to him.

"What do you need help with today Hisana?"

"Can you just read through it to check for errors?" she smiled back at her father.

"Hisana!" her mother called from the kitchen, "…come and set the table please!" She finished making dinner and turned off the burners.

"Go help your mother, Hisana and I will look over your folder," her father said taking the folder from her. She smiled and thanks her father before going to the kitchen. As she started to take down the plates from the cabinet, there was a loud commotion going on at a neighboring home. She looked at her mother and she nodded at her daughter. Hisana went ahead and place two plates on the table before going to her father and taking her newborn baby sister. Her father handed his new baby girl to his teen daughter and got up from the floor. He turned off the lights and went to peek out the window. He saw three intruders in his neighbor's house, yelling, demanding for valuables at the husband while one of the men held a knife to the wife's neck. Tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with the attackers.

The father's eyes widen as he remembered the children of the home. He looked around to search for the children. He looked up and saw the shadow of the children with a fourth intruder pointing a gun at them. "No…" he whispered.

"Dear?..." the mother went to him, "what is it?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know what is going on at her neighbor's home.

BANG! BANG! She yelled…then covered her mouth realizing that she had made a mistake. The father looked at his wife then back out the window. He saw 2 of the men looking towards him. He made sure the door was locked before going to his wife. "Take the girls to the hiding spot!" he told her with a hint of fear in his voice. He left to the closet in the hall and grabbed his hand gun. He went back to the door and looked through the window waiting and readying himself for the intruders to strike his house next.

Hisana terrified and unable to move watched her parents and holding her baby sister closely to her. Her mother came into her vision and shook her lightly "Hisana!" her mother's voice was shaky, "Hisana listen to me, come with me! You need to hide!" Her mother turns her around and pushes her to her room. She watches as her mother moves the rug that is next to her bed and lifts open the trap door. She turns to her teen daughter and takes the baby from her. "Hisana climb down," her mother ordered while looking back out the bedroom door, watching her husband put a chair up against the front door. Hisana sat on the edge of the floor and jumped down. She looked up to see her mother passing her , her baby sister. Hisana reached up to take her sister and holds her closely. She looked back up to see her mother about to climb down with her until…

There was a loud BANG that came from the front door. Her mother quickly closes the trap door and slides the rug back. "NO MOM!" Hisana cried out. Her mother kneels down and hushes her, "SHHH! Hisana I want you to stay quiet. Keep your sister quiet!"

More BANGS are coming from the door. The mother turns and runs out the room and down the hall to grab the phone in the kitchen. She quickly calls the police "HELLO! HELP US PLEASE!"

She hears the front crash and drops the phone to run to the door to see her husband on the floor bleeding.

Gasp. She covers her mouth and tears poured as she screamed, "NO!"

She almost fell to her knees when she was yanked up by the neck. Her eyes widen in horror and she kicks him in the gut with all her might and he drops her. She quickly scurries up and makes her way to the bedroom. Another man grabs her arm. She turns to him and forcefully slaps him across the face. He lets go as the left side of his face started to sting and bleed showing an imprint where her hand made contact. She continues to the bedroom. She almost closed the door behind her until the third man pushed hard against the door. She was force back and fell on the floor. She tried to get back up but her head was forced down. The man she slapped was above her and proceeded to rip off her skirt and rap her.

"I'm going to have my fun with you before we kill you," he says to her while she cries for him to STOP. Through her tears she looks at the rug and sees the outline of the door is exposed. She starts to scream more then … SPLAT! She was stabbed in the back. Knife impaling her lungs she stops screaming as it became hard to breathe with the blood filling around her lungs. The man pulls the knife out and blood splatters more. He wipes off the knife as he watches the blood pool spread around her. She breathing slows to a stop as her eyes fixate towards the rug. The man gets up and zips up his pants. He looks down at the woman and at the corner of his eye he sees the blood stops at an angle. He looks again and sees that the blood doesn't stop, its just pouring down in a crack. He calls for his partner to look at this. The other man kneels down and sees that it's a trap door half covered by a rug. "I think they hid their valuables down there," he says with a grin. "We may have hit the jack-pot" They go to move the rug and opens the door. They grin deviously. "We have another girl for the taking."

Hisana looks up with a horrified look on her face stained with tears and her mother's blood. She was clutching her sister closely to her chest muffling her cries. "Mom…" she whispered, "…Dad…help me!" The man that rapped her mother was about to reached down til she heard the sirens. He gets back up and yells "This bitch called the cops!" Hisana left out a breath of relief thinking that she will be saved. _Yes! Yes! Help us! _

"We can't leave witnesses!" "She saw our faces!" Her eyes widen. _No!_ Hisana looks up then a BANG reaches her ears. She fell back feeling a pain in her chest. She looks down to see her baby sister had been shot and the bullet not only passed through her sister's head but it struck her heart. She falls back and hits the ground with a thud. The man was about to shoot the teen when a bullet grazed his arm. He turns back to see the father crawling with his gun aiming at him. He shoots again and again but he was out of ammo. "Come on we got to GO!" the first man said pulling his partner out the door. As they ran out the fourth man dropped a match on the carpet that he covered with gasoline. They needed to destroy any sign that they were there. As the fire started to blazed in the living room, the father continue to crawl to his wife. Tears fell as he got closer to her_. No my love…what have they…done to you?_ He crawled to her and kissed her cheek. Seeing that the life has left her eyes, he starts to crawl to the trap door. _God please…not my…daughters…_ He reached the opening and starts sobbing. He sees his daughters lying on the ground. His baby girl's head covered in blood. His other daughter's eyes that were usually a shining purple with a hint of blue were now blank and lifeless. He sobs uncontrollably now. He feels the heat reaching his bedroom now. There is no way he will be able to crawl out of here, He knew it. He crawled to his wife and puts his arm around her as the flames came into the room.

-0-

The young teen Hisana wakes up slowly. She blinks and realized that she was still holding her baby sister. She frowns and tears threaten to fall as she remembers what happened to her sister. She didn't want to let go of her dead sister. But…she stirred under her tight squeeze and started to cry. Hisana's eyes widen. _What? I thought they shot her?_ She looks down at her baby sister and notices a chain coming out of her chest. _What? What is this?_ She looked at her sister to see if she was okay but sees a chain on her chest also_. What's going on?_ She gets up and looks around and that is when she sees it. Her dead body holding her sister. She fell to her knees and started to cry along with her sister. They didn't make it. They were not saved. She sobs and her baby sister cried more.

"Miss?"

She looks up with tears in her eyes still and sees an elderly man with long gray hair and mustache. He extends a hand to her. "Let me take you to the Soul Society," he says. His slate gray eyes showed…pity. The sight of a family being slaughtered and the children's souls are left to witness their own dead body. When he arrived the parents' souls are not found. Hisana looked down at their bodies then back at the man. She takes his hand and pulls her up effortlessly. She didn't know what a Soul Society is. _Was that heaven?_ But anyplace was better than sitting her watching her own body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or the storyline. It all belongs to the wonderful Kubo Tite.

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since Hisana arrived at the Soul Society. She was happy to be taken from the cruel world she lived on. A world full of murders and rapists…crimmials…the longer she thought about it the more it upset her. Little did she know that living in the South Rukon District 78 otherwise known as "Hanging Dog" that she will see more of this crime and poverty. She walked down the street with her baby sister in her arms, wondering if the lady she has been staying with would have anything to eat. Hisana never imagine that life after death would still be like this. She kept her gaze down, avoiding the looks she was getting from some of the men. She felt sick to her stomach when she had to prosituste herself so she can get food for her and her sister. But she had to do it…right?

She arrives at the small shack. No door just a opening. Only 2 rooms and with 5 people in that small shack it was still cold at night. She enters to see the lady sitting with her 2 children, singing them a calming song. Hisana looks down at her sister, her sweet innocent sister was awake and turning to look for the source of the music. She stopped when her deep purple eyes settled on Hisana. She laid her head back on Hisana's chest then turned with her mouth opened. She's hungry…again. As if Hisana eye's couldn't get any sadder. She thought about trying to feed her again instead of trying to force her baby sister to eat more random mushed up food. She went to a back corner of the shack. There was a little window there that she liked to look up at a hill. She sat at that corner, making sure that she had some privacy, she lowered half of her kimono and tried to nurse her. Hisana stared at the hill. She often wondered if this life could be worst, or could it be better. She wasn't sure yet but one thing she was sure of. Her baby sister has a strong spirit energy. It is why she is always hungry. The stronger her energy the weaker she gets around her baby sister. She has to do something to help them both or they will both perish in this world too. As she was thinking about this, a lady caught her eye. A beautiful woman with short purple hair and dressed in black robes and a white haori was walking by. Hisana called to her roommate, "Ami, can you come here?" Ami makes sure the children are playing at the corner before she goes to Hisana. "Do you need some help with her Hisana?," Ami asked looking at the baby. "Oh no, she is fine. But look out there," she motion her to look out the window. "Who is that woman dressed in black and white?" Ami looked out and saw her. "Ooh, that's right, you don't know much about the Soul Society or the Seireitiei," Ami said with a small smile. Hisana looked at the woman walked further down the dirt path, there was a man with her with blonde hair that covered his face some. Hisana turned to her roommate, "She is dressed like the man that brought me here." Ami patted her on the back, "The man that brought you here is part of the Gotei 13 and if he had a white haori like hers then he was a captain, just like her." Hisana blinked slowly and noticed that her sister had fell asleep. She took her off her breast and put her kimono back on properly. She looked back out the window, "So what is a captain doing out here?" Ami watched the woman stopped at a small shack. There was an older woman with 4 children with her. The older woman had a teary smile and was bowing at the captain. Ami smiled, "how wonderful, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin is giving this woman and the children there a new home or a generous donation." Hisana turned to Ami, "What? They…do that?" "Not all the captains, only 2 royal clans still do this to help us little people," Ami said. "Who?" Ami looked at Hisana and continued, "The Shihoin clan and the Shiba clan. They are the only clan that still believe in helping the needy." Hisana looked back out the window, "So…how often do they pick people to help?" Hisana was watching Lady Shihoin walking back passed their little shack with the blonde man walking next to her. She looked back at the older woman with the 4 children and seeing them happy. She then looks down at her baby sister sleeping in her arms. She wasn't really listening to Ami anymore, she was busy thinking of a way to help the both of them.


End file.
